Chii
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Sakura was only 15 when she was given custody of a month old girl named Chii. Now, Chii's grandmother wants to meet her grandaughter, and Chii is determined to pay back Sakura for taking care of her, even though she wasn't even related to her. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own CCS, but Chii and Serena are mine.**

Sakura smiled sadly at the young girl in her arms. Chii was sleeping in the beautifully embroidered white blanket that her mother had given Sakura. Chii would never know her real mother, since Paik Serena had died around a month after she had been born. Serena had given Sakura custody of Chii only a couple days before she had died. See, Serena had had breast cancer, and it had only gotten worse when she was pregnant with Chii. Serena had only been 16 when she had Chii, and Sakura was 15, now taking care of Chii.

"Come on, kaijuu. It's time to go home." Sakura just nodded, and set a bouquet of lilies on the still loose ground on Serena's grave. Touya still couldn't believe that Sakura had agreed to take care of a baby who was a month old, for a woman who was only a year older than herself. Touya was married, and he didn't even have children yet. Touya dropped Sakura off at their dad's house, before he left. It was the weekend, so Chii was going to stay with Sakura all the time. Because she was still in school, Chii would stay with Alex, Touya's wife, during the day, and she would stay with Sakura when she got back from school.

It was just her and Chii that weekend. Her dad was out of town, and wouldn't be back until late Monday. Sakura set the sleeping Chii in her crib in her room, and went downstairs, and made a bottle for Chii when she woke up. The bottle had just finished heating, when the doorbell rang. Sakura ran to the door, with the bottle in hand. It was Tomoyo.

"Hey, Saku! You ready?" Sakura stared at her, totally confused.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Forgot what?" Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"We were supposed to meet everyone at the mall. You said you would, since you've been kind of distant the last couple of days." Realization hit her.

"I totally forgot. I can't go, Tomo."

"Why?" It was at that moment that Chii decided to wake up.

"That's why!" Sakura said, as she ran upstairs, with the warm bottle. Tomoyo followed her.

"She's so pretty, Saku. Who is she?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo, and smiled as she fed Chii.

"This is Chii."

"Are you babysitting?" Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'll be babysitting for the next 18 years."

"You mean-"

"No, Tomo. Chii's mother gave me custody of her. She didn't want her parents to know that she was pregnant, so she came here, and there would've been major problems if her parents had gotten custody of Chii. I guess that she trusted me, and wanted me to take care of Chii for her."

Sakura pulled out a small picture. It was a picture of a girl around the age of 16, with very short, brown stubble on her head, and bright brown eyes. In spite of her large smile, you could tell that she was really sick. She was lying in a hospital bed, and was very skinny and pale. She was also hooked up to a large machine, to help her breath. She also wasn't even sitting up on her own. She was propped up on several pillows, and the bed was elevated. On a nightstand, there was a vase of lilies. She handed the picture to Tomoyo, while she burped Chii.

"Wow! She's so pretty! Who is she?" Tomoyo asked, staring at the picture.

"Her name is Paik Serena."

"I think I've heard that name before."

"Her family is pretty famous. She lived in Hong Kong with her family, but she came here when she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't want her parents to know about Chii, and she wanted to be checked into a hospital, so she could be sure that Chii would be fine."

"Why didn't she just check into a hospital in Hong Kong?"

"Because her parents didn't want her to leave their sight. She always had a private doctor visit her when she was sick, and she wasn't even checked into a hospital when they found out that she had cancer. I guess they were afraid they were going to loose her, and they did in the end." Tomoyo frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"She died, Tomo. It happened about two days ago. We, me and Chii, were visiting her, and she seemed to know that she was going to die. So, she held Chii one last time, and when she gave her back to me, she was gone. It all went by so quickly." Sakura sighed, and wiped away the tears that came to her eyes. Tomoyo peered down at Chii's face, since she wasn't drinking anymore.

"Kawaii! She looks a bit like you, Saku." Sakura giggled. The only thing similar about Sakura and Chii were the beautiful emerald eyes.

"Be quiet, Tomo." Chii had fallen asleep during this conversation, and Sakura put her back in her crib. They spent the rest of the night watching movies, and eating junk food, with breaks to feed and take care of Chii.

**This chapter is for Lynn. She was in a very similar spot as Serena, but it ended in almost the same way.**

**-Mello-Out-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own CCS, but Serena, Chii, Midori, and Jasmine are mine.**

It's been 5 years since Chii came into Sakura's life. She would spend her day in school, and then spend the rest with Sakura at home. One day, while Sakura was making dinner, Chii found an old photo. It had a pretty woman smiling at the camera. She was in a hospital bed. Chii took it to Sakura.

"Okaa-san? Who is this pwetty woman?" Sakura stopped what she as doing to look at the picture.

"Where did you find this, Chii?" Sakura asked.

"In one of the books." Sakura smiled sadly, and handed the picture back to Chii.

"She was a friend of mine." Chii looked down at the picture.

"Can we visit hew?"

"Sweetie, she isn't here anymore." Chii looked up at Sakura.

"Like gwandma?" Sakura had had to explain to Chii when she was younger that her grandma was no longer "there." Sakura just nodded.

"Can we still visit hew?" Sakura sighed.

"We'll see, sweetie. Now, go work on your letters, and I'll finish making dinner." Chii smiled, nodded, and ran back to her room. She managed to trip over her feet on her ay there, but she just got up, and ran again. Sakura smiled, and continued to make dinner. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't even realize that she had sliced her thumb.

"Okaa-san? Can you AHHHHH!" Chii's scream brought Sakura back to reality.

"Chii, what's wrong?" Chii could only point to Sakura's hand. That was when she realized that there was something warm trickling down her hand. She looked down, and gapped at her thumb.

"Okaa-san! You has to go to the hospital!' Sakura grabbed Chii's jacket, and made her put it on, while she wrapped a scarf around her still bleeding thumb. Luckily, they didn't live very far from the hospital.

Sakura walked into the hospital, feeling really dizzy from the loss of blood. She made it into a chair of the ER, before she passed out. Chii got into the chair next to Sakura, and looked worriedly at her pale mom. She shook her mom's shoulder.

"Okaa-san? Please wake up!" Chii felt tears coming to her eyes. She looked up when someone walked over to her. It was a woman with short, red hair and bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" Tears came to her eyes.

"It's my okaa-san. She huwt hewself." The nurse suddenly noticed Sakura's hand, which was still wrapped in a bloody scarf. It was starting to drip. She called over a male nurse, and he carried her to a secluded room. Chii wanted to follow, but the femle nurse stopped her.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to follow. I'm Sato Midori. What's your name?" Chii sniffed, and wiped away her tears.

"I'm Kinomoto Chii." Miduri smiled.

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"I'm five." Midori smiled.

"I have a daughter who's your age. Her name is Jasmine."

"That's a pwetty name." Just then, a little girl walked over to Midori and Chii. She had long, curly red hair, and bright green eyes. She had on a long, black skirt, with a red sweater.

"Mommy, you said you would help me wif my school wowk."

"I'm sorry, Jazzy. I have to stay with Chii right now. Her mom is in the OR, and she needs someone to watch her." Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"I'll play wif hew!" She grabbed Chii's hand, and pulled her out of the ER. They played together, even though part of Chii's mind was stuck on her mom. Finally, Midori went looking for Chii. They were drawing pictures.

"Hey, Chii, your mother is up. You can see her now." Chii hopped up, and grabbed Jasmine's hand.

"Come on! I want you to meet my okaa-san!" Midori led Chii and Jasmine to Sakura's room. Sakura was sitting up in her hospital bed, looking totally exhausted. Her left hand had been wrapped in bandages.

"Okaa-san!" Chii ran over to her bed, letting go of Jasmine's hand. Jasmine walked over with Midori.

"Are you okay, Okaa-san?" Sakura patted Chii's head, and smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetie. Who're your new friends?" Midori smiled.

"I'm Sato Midori, and this is my daughter, Jasmine. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kinomoto." Sakura laughed.

"It's just Miss, and please, call me Sakura. Miss makes me sound old."

"Come on, Chii. Let's go play!" Chii looked at Sakura, but she just smiled and nodded. Both girls ran out of the room.

"I hope that you don't mind me asking, but…"

"How old am I? I'm only 20, Sato-san." Midori looked surprised.

"Please, call me Midori. You're only 20? But Chii said that she was 5." Sakura sighed, and nodded.

"She is. I was there when her mom gave birth to her. Serena was so happy when she had Chii. Yet, so sad that she wouldn't be there for her." Sakura blinked several times, willing herself not to cry.

"**Paik** Serena?" Sakura was surprised, and just nodded. "Chii's Serena's daughter?"

"How do you know Serena?" Sakura asked.

"She was my little cousin. I hardly ever saw her, since her parents never let her leave the house. I was the one who helped her leave Hong Kong. I never knew she came here to Tomoeda. I also never knew that she was pregnant."

"Yeah. She knew that her parents would flip out if they found out that she was with child, and she also wanted to be sure that Chii was going to be healthy when she was born." Midori frowned.

"Why wouldn't she have been?" Sakura gasped.

"Didn't you know? Serena had cancer, but her parents wouldn't let her go to the hospital." Midori's face darkened.

"I didn't know that they were that cruel. Why wouldn't they let Serena go to the hospital if she had cancer?" Sakura just shook her head.

"I have no idea." She laughed ruefully, and held up her hand. "I guess this is what I guess for thinking too much about Serena and her past." Midori frowned.

"I'm confused."

"Chii found a picture of Serena taken before she died. I guess that it just brought up a bunch of unanswered questions and thoughts. I probably shouldn't get caught up in my thoughts while I'm making dinner." Chii knocked on the door.

"Okaa-san, I'm hungwy." Sakura's eyes widened.

"OH NO!"

"What?"

"I left the stove on, and the food is probably burned by now." The sound of fire engines reached them. They pushed it from their mind, as Midori took Jasmine and Chii to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own CCS, but Chii, Midori, Jasmine, and Yuri are mine.**

Chii stayed with Sakura at the hospital that night. When they woke up, it was already noon. Sakura laughed nervously.

"I guess you won't be going to school today, Chii."

"I didn't want to go. You'we huwt."

"I see you two are up." It was Midori. She was in a pair of jeans and a forest green sweater.

"Hi, Midori-san. What brings you here?"

"I thought that you two would be hungry, and I know that you won't want to eat the hospital's food. Besides, this is on my way to Jasmine's school." She gave them a bag of bagels, some fruit, and went to get Jasmine. Sakura spotted the newspaper, and picked it up. She gapped at the picture and caption on the first page. It was their apartment building pretty much engulfed in flames.

"What's wrong, Okaa-san?" Chii asked. Sakura just stared at the newspaper, totally shocked.

"Okaa-san??"

"Chii, why don't you go to the restroom?" Chii nodded, and skipped out of the room. Sakura grabbed her cell phone out of her purse, and called Tomoyo.

"Moshi Moshi, Daidouji Tomoyo here."

"Hi, Tomo."

"SAKU!! You're okay! I saw the news, and I didn't know if you got out of the fire okay. You are okay, right?" Sakura laughed.

"I'm okay, Tomo. We weren't in the building when it caught fire."

"So…"

"So what?" Tomoyo groaned.

"Where were you, and where are you now?" Sakura giggled.

"Oh, I had to go to the hospital, and I'm still at the hospital."

"NANI?!? Why?!" Sakura held the phone away from her ear, as Tomoyo yelled that.

"Calm down, Tomo. I just cut myself. Tomo, we'll need a place to stay."

"You can stay with us! Yuri'll need to get to know her cousin better, so why not stay with us? Plus, I never get to see you enough. Come, on, it'll be fun!" Sakura sighed.

"I'll talk with Chii about it. We could always stay with Onii-chan. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Moyo." Sakura hung up, as Chii came back into the room.

"Hey, sweetie, who would you rather stay with for a while, Aunty Moyo or Uncle Touya?" Chii scrunched up her face, and thought about that for a while. She finally looked at Sakura, and smiled.

"Can we stay with Aunty Moyo?" Sakura grinned.

"Of course. Now, I suggest that you eat something before I eat it all. I'm STARVED!" Chii giggled at her mom's childish ways. They quickly ate the food that Midori had brought.

"Mommy, when can we go home?" Chii asked. Sakura smiled sadly.

"Chii, we'll be staying with Aunty Tomo for a while. Our home was burned to the ground yesterday." Chii's face fell, but only for a second.

"That means we get to stay with Aunty Moyo fow a while, doesn't it?" Sakura laughed at Chii's innocence.

"Yes, that's what it means, sweetie." Sakura smiled, as she grabbed some grapes. Chii took some off her bunch, and smiled. She threw a grape at Sakura. Sakura gasped.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sakura threw a grape at Chii, and they started to have a grape fight. It ended when someone opened the door, and got hit in the face with a grape.

"Never stop being a kaijuu, do you, kaijuu?" Sakura glared at Touya.

"Sakura no kaijuu, baka. Besides, Chii started it." Chii just grinned, and threw another grape at Touya. Touya growled, and scooped Chii up. She squealed, and Touya started tickling her. The room echoed with her peals of laughter.

"So, onii-chan, what brings you here?" Touya glared at Sakura.

"I got a call from the hospital, telling me that my sister was here. When were you going to tell me?"

"As soon as I called you. I saw the paper today, and realized that I would be needing a place, but when I asked Chii, she wanted to stay with Moyo, until we could find our own place." Touya looked at Chii with mock hurt.

"Why don't you want to stay with me, Chii?" Chii's eyes suddenly went all dot like.

"Even though Chii loves you and Kaho, onii-chan, you're children sorta scare her. Besides, she'll want to meet her new cousin, Yuri." Touya smiled.

"Sometimes, my girls scare me, too. So, I guess I can forgive Chii for wanting to stay with Tomoyo." His face suddenly turned serious, as he stared at Sakura. "Now, why are you at the hospital, kaijuu?" Sakura glared at Touya.

"'kaa-san cut hew hand." Touya started laughing.

"Y-you c-cut your hand?" Sakura threw her pillow at him. He sobered up some.

"You haven't cut your hand in ages. What's the dif?" Sakura's face fell.

"I was thinking about Serena," she whispered. Touya stared at Sakura. Chii suddenly seemed to remember something.

"'kaa-san, I saved the picture!" Sakura looked at Chii, surprised.

"What picture, sweetie?" Chii pulled Serena's picture from her dress pocket.

"I wanted to keep her with me, so I put her in my pocket." Sakura felt tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you, baby." Touya pulled the picture out of Chii's fingers, and stared at it.

"Chii, I need to talk to my sister alone for a second." Chii nodded, and left the room.

"Sakura, you are aware of who she is, right?"

"Of course I am, Touya. She told me. She also gave me several reasons why she didn't want to alert her parents that she was in Tomoeda." Touya sighed.

"Don't you think that you should tell her parents that she died, though?" Sakrua frowned.

"I don't know. Serena didn't want anyone to tell her parents that she was here, but she never said that I shouldn't tell them that she had died." Sakura sighed. "Do you think that I should tell Chii who Serena really was?"

"Kaijuu, she's only five. How do you think she'll take it?" Sakrua shook her head.

"I have no idea. I guess I should wait a while to tell her, though." They talked a little bit more, before Touya left. Sakura was released that day, and she took Chii to Tomoyo and Eriol's house.

Chii was so happy to meet Yuri, even though she was only a couple months old.

**Whew! That chapter's finished. So. How'd you like it?**

**-Mello-Out-**


End file.
